All Is Not Lost
by Ariaform
Summary: As the new sorcerer supreme, Illyana returns to Limbo for the first time since her escape to reclaim her throne. But the return of an old foe threatens far more than Illyana's right to rule.


**Magik**

**Earth 852**

The portal enveloped Illyana, all warmth and comfort, returning her to the one place she considered the antithesis of those feelings. Limbo, the place where she grew up. A shiver ran down her spine just from the thought of going back there but there was little choice now. Illyana pulled her cloak closer and relished in the small comfort it gave her. Steven had given it to her, along with his title, and just having the cloak near her brought back all the trust and kindness he had showed her from the very first moment he found Illyana.

_Enough_, she thought to herself, _there's no time for this_. Belasco is still out there somewhere in Limbo and every moment that passes allows him to gain more power. Power that Illyana could never forgive herself if he used. Summoning her soul-sword from within, after all it couldn't hurt to be cautious, she readied herself for battle. It was unlikely that the inhabitants of Limbo would remain loyal to her. Not after being gone for so long and definitely not with Belasco skulking around. She would consider herself lucky if they were even tolerant of her.

With a howl that could chill even the bravest soul, a demon leapt at Illyana and dragged its razor-sharp claws over her. Illyana countered with a swing of her soul-sword, cleaving the creature in two and quickly ending what could barely be considered a fight. Illyana cast a detect spell but there was no sign of any other demons around. Was it acting alone? It seemed too coincidental, but even Belasco would use stronger pawns that this demon. Still, there was no point in dwelling on it now. Illyana had work to do. She tried to feel for Belasco's location, or even just a hint of the dark magic that he used, as her fingers ran over the bloodstones in her amulet. He was probably waiting for her.

The spell stretched across Limbo, ignoring the demons and other less important magical creatures, before Illyana could feel the all too familiar pulsing of dark magic in an all too familiar place. She set off towards Belasco's castle with the soul-sword clutched tight in her hand. It shook slightly in time with the trembling of her hands but there was nothing that could be done to fix it. It wouldn't hinder her combat abilities. Probably.

With every step that brought her further into Belasco's domain, the memories of Illyana's time in Limbo grew clearer and more distracting. Memories of little more than pain and suffering, the agony of torture and the feeling of failing to do as Belasco willed, but also how much she wanted to please him and the joy of casting a spell for the first time after countless failed attempts. Illyana seemed to be on autopilot as she passed through Limbo. All her preparation, the meditation and planning hadn't been enough to focus her mind. The soul-sword still shook in her hands but at least she was still holding onto it. The rest of Illyana's body wasn't responding to her commands.

Footstep after endless footstep and finally she had made it. Belasco's castle. Magic seemed to seep from every stone, dark tendrils that wormed their way around her skin and left goose flesh in their place. A scream pierced the air. Not Illyana's, although it took her a moment to realise that. It normally was. She pulled her sword closer, no longer shaking, and ran into the building. Demons leapt at her, a futile attempt to protect the castle, only to be cut down in a flash. Illyana cast a protective spell with a whisper before pushing open a set of heavy wooden doors.

The screams grew louder now that there was no barrier separating Illyana and the latest poor soul that Belasco had torn from their home. A girl on an altar, older than Illyana at least, writhed and struggled against invisible bindings. Illyana could hardly tear her eyes from her. Had she looked the same, all those years ago? No. It wasn't the same. This time, Illyana would stop the ritual before the girl's soul was stolen. At least one of them could retain a little of their innocence.

Finally, Illyana tore her eyes away from the girl and scanned the room for her captor. No sign of him. She couldn't tell whether that was lucky. At least she could get the girl to safety before dealing with Belasco. Collateral damage, avoidable or not, was unacceptable. She hurried over to the girl, scanning again for any residual magic that might signify a trap, and did her best to smile reassuringly. "It's alright," Illyana said, barely above a whisper. Even if he wasn't in the room, she couldn't risk Belasco hearing her. "I'm going to rescue you." The girl nodded in response and stopped struggling. At least that would make things a little easier.

A quick magic cancelling spell from the book of Vishanti was enough to dispel the magic that held the girl in place. Illyana held out a hand to her which was quickly taken. The girl rose on unsteady legs, dark eyes darting around as a pair of slightly torn wings unfolded. Illyana's heart ached for her but the girl would never be able to heal while the threat of Belasco continued to hang over her head. She wouldn't be safe here but sending her home wasn't possible. Not with the taint of dark magic clinging to her like a second skin. There was no other choice but to send her to the Sanctum. Belasco would never be able to get to her there and even if he tried Wong would be able to stop any of the demons he sent.

"I know this is scary but you need to be brave. I'm Illyana, the sorcerer supreme of Earth. You probably don't know what that is but it means I can stop the one who took you. But first I need to send you somewhere safe, okay?" Illyana waited for the girl to reply, who only nodded in response. But even just being able to respond to her question meant that she was doing better than Illyana would have guessed. The bloodstone ritual was never easy on anyone, whether it had been completed or not. "Good. I'm going to send you to my house now. There's a man there by the name of Wong who will protect you from Belasco. Don't worry, he's nice." Illyana added before creating a portal and sending the girl through. That was one less thing to worry about. Now for Belasco.

It didn't take long for him to return, probably from collecting the necessary ingredients for the ritual, but Illyana was already in position. Without giving him the chance to react, Illyana leapt at Belasco and slashed at his hands. The reagents he was holding scattered across the floor, all sparks and smoke, as he gave a cry of pain. Belasco's eyes darkened and Illyana took up a defensive stance with her sword protecting her amulet. The mystic armour would keep the rest of her safe. Belasco threw a mystic bolt at her, the dark magic singing the air, but Illyana the protective spells that Illyana had cast in preparation stopped the bolt dead in its tracks. She had to stop herself smiling at the look on Belasco's face when he realised just how much she had improved since their last battle. Her training with Steven had done her good.

Another blast of magic, aiming for the same spot, flew towards her but Illyana dodged with ease and returned with one of her own. He was thrown off balance and stumbled backwards, helped by the spilled ingredients on the floor. He spun, using the momentum to close the gap between the two of them. Illyana's brow furrowed. She pulled out the eye of Agamotto, using it to turn back time enough to reposition herself behind him before returning time back to normal. A single stab from behind, the soul-sword cleaving its way through his chest, was enough to end the fight.

Belasco fell to his knees. Was this really the same girl he had taken such a short time ago? She pulled the sword from his chest, leaving him to slump to the floor. Magic crackled between the two, giving the air a singed scent of burnt flesh and sulphur. It sang to him, just as it did to her, but reaching out did nothing. The magic was now out of his grasp.

"It's over, Belasco." Illyana said. She lowered her sword until it pointed towards him. "As ruler of Limbo and sorcerer supreme, I banish you from this realm." The soul-sword glowed as magic flowed through it, cementing her place as both ruler and sorcerer supreme of Limbo.

"No!" Belasco yelled, his voice rough but weak. He, too, began to glow before disappearing entirely. Illyana turned on her heel and began to walk away, a portal enveloping her at the same time.

Illyana sheathed her soul-sword. She didn't particularly need it while in the sanctum. The magical barriers around it were enough against any of the straggling demons that decided to ignore Belasco's banishment. Would he stay gone this time? Illyana kind of doubted it, but she couldn't kill him. What kind of sorcerer supreme would she be then? Steven would be disappointed, too. She couldn't do that to him.

"You're back!" A voice came from behind her. Illyana spun round, assuming a defensive position before righting herself again. Some habits die hard, she supposed. The girl she saved ran up to her followed by Wong.

"I'm back." Illyana replied, a smile creeping onto her face. The girl's joy was almost infectious. "He's gone now. Belasco can't do anything to you anymore." Illyana ruffled the girl's hair, a strange thing to do considering she was older than her but Illyana couldn't stop herself.

"Really?! Um, so what now?"

"First I need to rid you of the dark magic. After that, you can go home." The girl's face fell. "Or you can stay here and become my apprentice. I've been looking for one." Illyana added, watching as the girl's expression brightened.

"I can?"

"Sure, although I'll need to know your name first."

"Oh! Right, I'm Megan Gwynn. Nice to meet you." Megan extended a hand which Illyana took and shook.

"Same here. Since the amulet you have is empty, we won't need to worry about that affecting your magic."

"So how do I get a sword like yours?" Megan mimicked wielding a sword, making lightsaber noises at the same time. Illyana raised an eyebrow. Seeing someone so interested in the soul-sword, especially without wanting it for power, was pretty strange. She wasn't too certain about the lightsaber noises, though.

"Let's start with something easier. For now, why don't I teach you the basics first? Maybe over breakfast?" Illyana put her arm around Megan's shoulders, leading her further into the sanctum. She would need a lot of teaching, if Megan was going to become sorcerer supreme of Limbo.


End file.
